The Valiant Hawk & The Sly Fox
by savstrelley
Summary: "It's risky being involved with you. I'm addicted to you. You're more magnificent than a hawk, Uchiha Sasuke." SasuNaru. Mature content. Slash. NO lemon. Yet. Part 2/3 Complete. Highschool AU.
1. The Valiant Hawk

**Hello and welcome everyone near and far. I am savstrelley. I wrote fanfictions a while ago but I never tend to get things done because I am Canadian and therefore too busy being lazy. They also sucked so I deleted them all. Now, this fanfiction has three parts to it. The first is in Naruto's point of view. The second, Sasuke's and the third is both. It's 2am and I am tired and lazy so if there's anything wrong with it just tell me and I will kill myself after I fix the corrections. I hope you enjoy it more than I did.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the characters or any of the characters in this fanfiction. If you don't like the pairing, don't read it's as simple as that.<p>

Fandom: Naruto.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: M for language and slight sexual themes (lemon later, maybe).

Italics = emphasis

**Bold = Key words **

* * *

><p><strong>Part One <strong>– _Naruto's Feelings_

**T**here the bastard is, standing there with his raven-coloured hair and dark eyes. His duck-butt hairstyle, and openly gay-looking v-neck shirt. The way his neck bone and clavicle are in perfect alignment with his chest. When he strikes that famous death glare and I can't help but notice the slight upward curve of his lips when he says "What are you looking at, moron?" Every single thing about him makes my heart skip a beat and my whole body become numb. "Just that ugly look on your face, bastard." I reply as if my body was on auto-pilot.

It's quite sick, how much my whole body revolves around that godly being known as Uchiha Sasuke.

_He owns me. He owns my heart. He owns my body. He owns my soul._

Our relationship started based on envy. I was too stupid to realize that he was the same as me. The first time I met him, I hated him. I was jealous of his popularity and skills. I wanted to be just like him! I wanted to be cool, and have friends and be noticed. Not alone and... hated. But it was me, the fool that I am, who never noticed that he was alone too. Just like I was. It was that small, wonderful incident that made me realize just how much I lo- er... was attracted? To him. No,I will never use that ugly "L" word. Our first kiss. At first it was just a small, twist of fate. A fluke! A freak accident! Something that wasn't, yet, was meant to be.

The moment our lips connected I felt a spark of our souls clashing together as one. And oddly enough, he felt it too. We became one, not just by fate, but by destiny itself.

The same thing consists just the same as every other night. It's full of hatred and jealousy and passion and lust. I love the grunts and hisses he makes as he continues to rapidly thrust into me. I always get that feeling in your stomach, you know... that feeling when you realize that you finally belong to someone. And when it's all over everything goes back to the way it was. Back to before any of this started.

**It's dangerous being involved with you. I'm **_**attracted**_** to you.** _You're more valiant than a hawk_, Uchiha Sasuke.

I hate seeing his face in school. In the hallways inside, outside on the campus... studying in the library... (not that I ever went in there, anyway) the bastard is even in a few of my classes. It tears me apart, seeing him every day... not being able to talk to him or even look at him. It's disgusting. I'm not supposed to watch him... but I do anyway. I can't help it. Everything about him draws me in. The way he talks in that serious tone. The way he looks away and flips his hair when he doesn't feel like giving you the time of day. The way he walks like he's a living statue or when he gives you that melancholy attitude of his. The way he grunts in action and smiles when we spend the night together. Everything about him is addictive. _**An addiction that I don't want to be cured.**_

Our love is forbidden. Dangerous, even. If anybody found out, everything would be ruined. His life now, and even his life in the future. He would be disowned... set aside and I could never put him through that. The last remaining Uchiha heir... gay? Despicable. Disgusting, as some would put it.

**It's risky being involved with you. I'm **_**addicted**_** to you**. _You're more magnificent than a hawk_, Uchiha Sasuke.

As nights of passion proceed to pass, I continue to find myself more and more drawn to him.

I blame him and all his Uchiha glory for being so beautiful and magnificent and making me want him.

Making me need him and every fibre of his being.

Making me lo-

I am so fucked.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. That's it for part one. How was it? How can I improve it? Was it good? Was it okay? Was it as terrible as I think it is?<strong>

**Remember to write a review and favourite or follow if you like it. Part three is complete but part two is still being worked on. I hope the spelling and grammar is all correct. I didn't feel like re-reading it or fixing anything. I'm lazier than Shikamaru after the Ch****ūnin exams.**

**- ****savstrelley**


	2. The Sly Fox

**AHHHH! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately! I just recently got back into writing and I've had absolutely no inspiration lately. It doesn't help that my old laptop broke on me and I lost all of my things... including the old part 2. Anyway, enough with the excuses. I'd like to dedicate this chapter/part thing to my Twinu, Ells, for reminding me I still had to first part uploaded on here.**

**Here's Part 2/3 (next part **_**will** _**most likely ****have some hot SasuNaru sex ;D). Don't forget to read, review and subscribe/favourite if you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two <strong>– _Sasuke's Feelings_

**I** can see the moron looking at me with that stupid look on his face. His bold azure eyes and a huge grin on his face. The bright, messy blonde locks framing his face perfectly. Not that I'll ever tell him that. Why does he always have to look at me like that? I glare at him hoping he'd leave me alone. "What are you looking at, moron?" I snap. His reply is almost automatic. "Just that ugly look on your face, bastard." Tch. He pisses me off.

I make my way down the hall to our next class. He always sits two rows behind me, the fourth on the left. I shouldn't know that, but I do. I was taught not to remember pointless information since I was young, but I can't help but remember every thing about him.

His name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I've been... involved with the boy ever since junior high.

_I own him. I own his body. I own his soul._

I used to hate him. He was always so happy and care-free. He always made everyone happy and didn't have any expectations or responsibilities and could live a life however he wanted to live it. I hated every single thing about him. That kiss wasn't supposed to happen. It was because he was "pushed". Like hell something like that could happen. The very first moment our lips met I couldn't stop thinking about the idiot, and every since then we've been intimately involved. Even though he drives me insane I can't help but **l**- er... care for the idiot. Damn. I almost said _that_ word again.

The best part about him is what happens at night. It's the only time I can... tolerate him, and he's always so goddamn _tight_. Our passionate moments make me feel things I've never felt before, but when it's all over I have to pretend that it never happened. That we don't know eachother.

**It's dangerous being involved with you. I'm **_**attracted**_** to you.** _You're more sly than a fox_, Uzumaki Naruto.

I hate seeing his face in school. I could swear he follows me. There's no way a slacker like him could know what a library is, let alone actually _use _one. Sometimes I catch him watching me, even when I strictly told him not to. It's one of the rules of our arrangement. Though, he never does what I tell him to anyway. He'll just pay the consequences for it later. I can feel myself smirk. He's watching me again. His blue eyes so intense... so _mesmerizing_. I think of the way he looks at me when we're going at it, his face red and flushed and his loud moans that echo the room. His goofy smile when I let him sleep in my bed. Everything about him is addictive. _**An addiction that I don't want to be cured.**_

Our relationship is forbidden. Nobody can know about it, for if they did, everything I worked hard to achieve would be shattered. I would be disowned by my own family. I've lived my entire life trying to live up to their standards, and finding out I was attracted to other men would disgust them. I can't risk that, no matter how _important_ he- I mean _our arrangement_ is to me. I know he understands and respects that. The sex is merely a stress reliever... a way to pass the time. I've been telling myself this ever since it all started.

**It's risky being involved with you. I'm **_**addicted**_** to you**. _You're more impressive than a fox_, Uzumaki Naruto.

As nights of passion proceed to pass, I started to realize just how deep I've fallen into this.

I blame him and his coy ways to _turn me on._ He acts so innocent... so vulnerable.

He makes me want him.

Need him.

Makes me lo-

Shit.


End file.
